User blog:MaelFredbear/New PvP team 2
Well, i made other one before that i saw some things werent good like dusknoir when i could use Dusclops with eviolite or Ferrothorn when idk if its added, so i made other team, so if i can get help thx so much: Mawile @ Mawilite Ability: Hyper Cutter EVs: 164 HP / 252 Atk / 92 Spe Jolly Nature - Fire Fang - Play Rough - Sucker Punch - Iron Head One of the best megas in my opinion, an amazing wallbreaker and a late game sweeper, it has the common smogon set with Hyper Cutter for intimidate users before mega evolution and Iron Head Variant to defeat Mega Venusaur as my team is weak to it, i quit t punch as mimikyu can easy deal with water types. Manaphy @ Sawsbuck Coffee Ability: Hydration EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe Hasty Nature IVs: 0 Atk - Tail Glow - Energy Ball - Ice Beam - Scald Very troll always with tail glow + a speed boost with sawsbuck coffee, scald with burn chance, energy ball for other water types and ice beam for dragons, a powerfull special sweeper. Mimikyu @ Weakness Policy Ability: Disguise EVs: 252 Atk / 4 Def / 252 Spe Jolly Nature - Wood Hammer - Swords Dance - Shadow Sneak - Play Rough It's one of my favourite pokemon and a fast wallbreaker, Shadow Sneak and Play Rough for STAB, Swords Dance and Weakness Policy to use with help of disguise and Wooden Hammer for some checks like Toxapex, Mega swampert or a new pokemon i see pepople it's been using, Feraligator. Greninja @ Waterium Z (Will change it for Choice Specs when it's added) Ability: Battle Bond EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe Modest Nature - Water Shuriken - Hydro Pump - Ice Beam - U-turn I saw lot of people saying its bad, but it is very good, increasing his Spattack and Speed so much after killing a opponent pokemon, and increasing damage of water shuriken, wich i use for things like arena trap dugtrio, as if im faster and i use scald it will resist and OHKO it with reversal, Hydro Pump to get a Z-Nuke to physical Walls that can still resist good special, ice beam for bug and dragon types and u-turn to change dealing a bit damage. Jolteon @ Focus Sash (Will change it for Tapu Koko when it's added) Ability: Volt Absorb EVs: 252 SpA / 4 SpD / 252 Spe Timid Nature - Volt Switch - Thunderbolt - Shadow Ball - Thunder Wave A good companion to my water mons, very fast, keeps momentum with Ash Greninja, and paralyze hax, it has the popular set as idk too much about this pokemon, and focus sash to ohko moves. Dugtrio @ Focus Sash Ability: Arena Trap EVs: 252 Atk / 4 SpD / 252 Spe Jolly Nature - Earthquake - Reversal - Rock Tomb - Sucker Punch Very good revenge killer, very fast, and the nightmare or volt switch users. earthquake same as Mamoswine, reversal could destroy a chansey or bissey if dugtrio is at 1hp, rock tomb to hit very hard flying types and sucker punch to finish a pokemon. If u see something i need to change, tell it in comments. Username: MaelBermejo Category:Blog posts